untitled
by star-fire1181
Summary: Random stories about the monkey team


1I don't own the SRMTHFG, but I do own willow and pepper there my OCCs and they are owned by no one elese...if you wish to use them, ask first...not later...anyway...enjoy

Snow; not exactly what you would see in a place like Shuggazoom city but it was coming down like rapid fire and most of the citizens came out to play in it, well at least the kids were the adults however stayed inside and complained about shoveling and how they were going to get to work.

The monkey team was out in the snow jumping around and trying to hit each other with snowballs.

"Hey I bet you that before this day is done I will have all of you down eating powder" yelled willow, a newcomer to the monkey team

The response to that was numerous "no ways and "yea rights". Nova stepped by willow with a smirk on her muzzle. "Lets up it alittle bit...how about we do boys VS girls...Sparky, Gibson, and Otto can be on one team, while willow, Pepper, and I can be on the other...unless of course your afraid?. She continues smiling as the boys exchange glances and then the red monkey, also known as sparks stepped up with a snowball in his hand. "Your on...and don't think we will go easy on you just because your girls.

Later on that day large forts of snow surrounded the super robot and colored dots were on each side of them, waiting and planning on what moves to make. "Alright girls...you ready to show those boys what girls are made of?". nova asked her teammates as she started making snowballs for them. "Are you sure that we can win this miss nova?". asked willows daughter, pepper while she peeked over the edge of the snow fort. The yellow monkey nodded and handed her mother a large snowball. "Of course little one...girls can do anything a man can do but better" she looked at willow who gave a confident nod. "Lets do this".

Meanwhile the male side was not so confident. "Are you sure we are up to this sparks?" asked Gibson, who tried forming a snowball in his paw but to no prevail. "Come on we can beat them at there own g-OTTO QUIT THAT!" the red monkey yelled and ran to the green monkey trying to get him down from his position. "Aww what I do?" he asked as sparks yanked him not so gently from the wall of the Snowfort. "Your going to give away our position that's why...now stop playing with the fort and get something made". He walked away leaving Otto alone. "Alright...how many have you made Gibson?" his response was a groan. "Oh come on you can show me, I wont bite your head off...just show me what you did". Gibson sighed and showed sparks a dozen of misshapen snowballs. "You never had a snow fight have you brain strain?". he looked at sparks with a blank expression. "What was your first clue?" he then turned around and continued to make snowballs. Sparks sighed and began making his own, looking over to Otto once in awhile.

When both teams were ready they decided to have a sneak attack on each other. The first to attack was sparks who threw a fast ball right into the white wall of the girls side, which ended up as a failure because the snowballs that they used were mostly Gibsons, and when snowballs are misshapen they don't do a whole lot of damage. "What were the guys thinking...they arent going to win with those useless things" nova stated as she peeked over there wall. "You act surprised nova, what did you expect?...a snowball machine?". After this was said a charging noise was heard and all the girls peered over there wall to see a huge cannon hovering the guys wall. "You had to open your mouth didn't you willow?". The said monkey sweat dropped and rubbed the back of her helmet with her pink ball. "Um...im sorry?". The cannon then began firing rapid snow balls at them. "NO TIME FOR THAT DUNK AND COVER!". yelled the yellow monkey as she, willow and pepper all fell to the snowy ground.

"Otto I would kiss you but im just not that way". said sparks as he grinned at the mechanics invention. Gibson however was not pleased and was covering his ears. "When you told him to build something, didn't you mean snowballs?...this just isn't fair!". "hey they started it, and its not my fault Otto took it the wrong way". He continued to look on as the machine fired off. "Wait...you didn't mean to build a snowball machine sparks?". Otto looked at him with a questionable look on his face. "Of course not, I never would cheat...". They both stared at each other in silence. "Really?" he asked making sparks smack his head. "Otto if your that dense then-" the blue monkey cut him off before they could start a argument. "Listen, if your going to fight, go for the girls but if not I say we put away this machine and just play this the old fashion way" they both looked at there brother as if he were nuts. "Who's side are you on?" Gibson glared at them then crossed his arms. "I didn't even want to play this ridiculous ridicule...you dragged me in it!" he looked at them to find that they wernt even listening to him. "Just shut up and make more snowballs...were almost out" Gibson growled then sat down and began making more of there ammo while the other two continued to fire it at there enemy.

"We cant take anymore...our fort thing is almost down!" yelled pepper as she covered her head. "Don't worry kid...we got this...I think" nova formed another snow ball then threw it at them but it just fell short. "Man what are we doing wrong!" she growled and started kicking the snow beneath her feet. "I have a idea...that just might take them by surprise" said willow who peered over what was left of there fort. The other two stared at her in suspense until nova broke the silence. "Well what ya got?" she asked suddenly wishing she hadn't, for the green eyed monkey had a very large snowball in her paw tossing it back and forth then throwing it at nova, who dunked and hit her daughter instead. "Oops, sorry hon...but this will still work" she then grabbed the pepper ball and threw it at the other side. "What was that for!" yelled a not to happy nova. "Its like the horse statue...except we get thrown at our enemy and take them by surprise". She stated simply as if it was nothing, leaving a skeptical yellow monkey. "Whatever you say will".

At the sight of the giant snowball sparks forced Otto to shoot another ball to counter act it, forcing pepper into the super robots open mouth. "Oh nice one Otto...now chiros going to make us clean the inside of the robot". But this comment was ignored by the green monkey who was aiming another at the other team. "Yea, sparks...save it for later...". he said, sending another of there misshapen snowballs at them. "Well hes gotten into this don't you think?" sparks asked the other monkey, but didn't get nothing in response. "Gibson?..." he began to look around for his other friend when he fell out of the sky with swirls in his eyes. "GIBSON!" sparks ran over to him and shook his limp body. "What the heck happened!". his yelling got the attention of the green monkey who jumped off of the machine and ran over to them. "What's wrong with Gibson?". sparks looked at him and shook his head. "I don't know...he just...fell from the robot...wait...why was he even on the robot?". he asked lifting him up on his shoulders. "How should I know? I was firing". Sparks looked at Otto blankly. " and why aren't you firing now?". sparks shook his head in annoyance then ran back over to the fort quickly. "Blue boy will recover, right now lets just get this blasted bet over with...now fire!". Otto nodded and got back up on the machine and began shooting off the snowballs as sparks watched over there blue brother.

"Well that was a brilliant plan will, they just made the super robot eat your kin" stated nova blankly, looking at the robot while willow frantically remake more ammo. "There's no way im losing to those morons...now way in this lifetime...they can forget that...but I think pepper took out gibson...so we must strike back while hes down". She stared at willow and shook her head. "But he wasnt doing anything in the first place". Willow looked up at nova and threw the ball she just made at the yellow monkeys head, making her yell at the sudden cold. "What was that for!" she yelled, glaring at the purple monkey. "You wernt paying attention...and you don't know that he wasnt doing anything in the first place ...he could have built that machine..you don't know that." she swiped the snow off her head and threw it to the ground. "Well you don't know either...you just came here..." her menacing voice was ignored as willow gathered numerous snowballs with her physic powers and gathered them up as one huge ball. "Woah...remind me not to get on your bad side". She looked at nova with a grin. "Likewise" as this was said, willow threw the ball at them while continuing her power focused on the ball.

"OTTO FIRE NOW!" yelled sparks as he saw the giant ball come towards them. The green monkey complied and launched rapid snow balls at the giant one, but it did nothing as it launched itself into the cannon, making it spark and shake. "DUNK AND COVER!" sparks dove down to the ground making sure he covered up the still out cold blue monkey. Otto yelled and went to jump off the machine but it exploded sending him onto the ground and knocking him out. Sparks coughed as the smoke gathered around there side of the fort. "Otto? You okay?" he asked, getting up and checking everything over. "I guess that's a no" sparks said, seeing the green monkey out like Gibson. He sighed then stood up and started waving his arms. "WE GIVE YOU WIN!".

Over on the other side the left over girls were cheering and celebrating there victory. "What I tell you will?...I knew we could do it!" the other monkey nodded and then blinked and put a paw under her chin. "Yea but...what happened to pepper?".

(In the super robot)

Pepper flew in through the robots mouth and throughout the inside of it passing the leader, who was in the team room playing a vid game. She kept on flying until her snowballed body rammed into something hard they both fell to the floor, making the snow fall off the young spotted monkey. She shook off and looked at what she hit, and was surprised to see the silver monkey, also known as the new antauri laying on the floor with snow covering his body. "You okay mister 'tauri?" pepper asked, jumping to his side and poking him. When there was no response she dragged him to the living room to where chiro was at. "Mister Chirpo" when he looked at her she continued. "I think I killed 'tauri". The boys eyes widened and he snatched antauri from her grip and ran out of the room. "Hah...he took that harder than I thought he would" she then looked at the on going game and sat in the leaders chair. "Might as well finish this while hes gone"

sorry if its short, It's the only thing I could come up with...heh...I have a idea for another chapter, but Im open to any ideas that you guys might have..hope you enjoyed this..don't forget to R&R , flame if you want, it fuels my monkey .


End file.
